


Take Me to Church

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, I have no idea what else to tag, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Shore Leave, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, church, sex at a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on shore leave, Bones and Jim go to Georgia to visit Bones' family. They end up going to church where Bones fucks Jim against it in the sweltering heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/gifts).



> So while talking to my bae she sent me this thing:Bones is the nice Baptist boy that says “yes ma’am” and “yessir” and knows all the hymns.
> 
> Bones is also the kinda guy who’ll push you against the wall outside of the church and fuck you hard, fingers in your mouth to keep you quiet while he sinks his teeth into your shoulder.
> 
> And I had to write it.

The Georgia heat had been sweltering in the church. It was an old one, made of wood from the twenty-first century but the McCoys had gone there for generations and there was no way they would ever go to another church. There wasn’t a way to install the new age central air without compromising the architecture that the old ladies loved so much. They had their paper fans out and had fanned themselves throughout the whole sermon not complaining once. It was a proper Baptist church and there was no way they would do such a thing in the house of the lord. This was the environment that one Leonard “Bones” McCoy had grown up in and missed out in the black. He was a proper Southern boy, saying “yes, ma’am” and “Yessir” to his elders. He also knew every hymn and hearing Bones sing had done strange things to Jim’s stomach. His voice had been low but deep and Jim wanted that voice all to himself.  It was charming and Jim felt that he would lose his socks if Bones laid it on any thicker. This hadn’t been what Jim had imagined when he’d been invited back to Georgia for their four month shore leave.

 

It was interesting to see Bones transform from his hard assed self to a proper gentleman. Jim had been impressed as Leonard had chatted up everyone he knew and answered their questions about space. It was the most animated Jim had seen Bones since they’d set down on Earth. The ladies were still surrounding Bones and asking him when he was going to settle down. It wasn’t hard for Jim to notice the slight blush that crossed the tanned cheeks. He had heard Bones complain about “nosey church bitties” for weeks before they’d reach Earth. Jim had just rolled his eyes and told Leonard that it couldn’t have been that bad but now that Jim was witnessing it with his eyes. The sight before him was just too amusing to watch Bones fidget.

 

“I do have someone,” Bones had said. He reached out and pulled Jim into the circle. “This is Jim, my partner.”

 

Jim gave the ladies his captain smile and they seemed to swoon. It was evident that he was out of his element with these women who were in their seventies and eighties. He answered any questions they had as best he could with Bones’ arm slung around his shoulders and his dark eyes watching Jim. With the arm around him Jim was more relaxed and eased into the conversation with ease. He spoke animately with the women as Bones just watched. It seemed the man was content and happy to see Jim interacting with people whom he considered family. Jim felt more accepted here than Riverside and it didn’t hurt all that much. He had expected a pang in his heart but it seemed that with Bones there, Jim could feel anything.

 

They lingered for another half hour before the conversation ended and Jim was free. It hadn’t been that bad of an experience and Jim found himself looking forward to next Sunday. He followed Bones out of the church to see that every car but theirs was gone. Jim quickly rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt because Bones had insisted that he had wear something nice. Jim headed towards the car, looking forward to eating at the local when Bones pulled him away from the parking lot. Jim started to protest but was cut off when Bones pushed him up against the side of the white church and attacked his mouth. The protested stopped then because damn it was hot that Bones had pushed him up against the church. This was perhaps the dirtiest thing Jim had ever done and the fact that it was Bones who had initiated it, made it that much more hot.

 

Jim’s mouth was licked open by Leonard’s insistent tongue as his hands opened Jim’s pants. Bones swore when Jim bit his bottom lip and palmed Bones’ own cock through his slacks. There was a deep growl from Bones when Jim’s slender fingers fondled his growing erection. Jim wasn’t one to let his lover assault him. He gave back as good as he got as he bit Bones’ lips when the other peppered his lips with little kisses. Strong hands buried themselves in Jim’s hair and jerked Jim’s head back against the wall of the church. Teeth worried at the expanse of skin that was now available to Bones. He bit and sucked at it until a bruise started to form in a place where Jim couldn’t hide it.

 

Satisfied with his work, Bones pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s lips. After that, he turned Jim around so that he faced the church and pulled his pants down further. He bit the back of Jim’s neck as he pressed two fingers in the other’s mouth. Jim sucked greedily at the digits, coating them in his saliva willings while he thought of how hot this was. Bones had always been a forceful lover but to have Jim naked where anyone could see them was definitely new and God did it turn him on. Jim bit and slid his tongue over Leonard’s fingers, feeling the man shiver behind him in pleasure as the talented tongue slicked the digits.

 

When Bones withdrew his fingers he bit at Jim’s ear. He immediately brought his fingers down to Jim’s puckered entrance and traced the muscle there. Jim’s breath hitched with excitement as a finger entered him and twisted around. It wasn’t ideal to have spit for lube but they’d done it before. He relaxed as much as he could as Bones opened him up for his cock. It was slow, Leonard taking his time because he could and so he wouldn’t Jim. No matter how rough their sex was, Bones was careful about prep. It drove Jim crazy but he could never instill a sense of urgency into Leonard.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you right here, sweetheart.” Bones whispered into his ear as he added another finger and continued to open Jim up. “When we come back to church next week you’ll have a pretty blush on your face.”

 

Jim groaned deeply in his throat as Bones made him many promises. His body shivered in anticipation as the fingers in his ass were removed slowly. They teased Jim, brushing against his inner muscles before they made their exit. He gasped, not liking the fact that he felt so empty. Bones bit his neck again, worrying the skin and giving him another mark. Bones shushed him as he lined his erection up with Jim. He slowly pushed his way in as he took in Jim’s reaction. The captain shuddered as he adjusted to having Bones in him.

 

They stilled for a moment, cicadas chirping around them as the high noon sun beat down on Leonard; his larger body protecting Jim from the hot rays. There was no shade where they were. The trees were on the other of building and Jim wondered if Bones had picked this spot on purpose. He wanted to ask but when he was about to Bones pulled out and pushed back in, distracting Jim.

 

It was a good thing Jim had his arms braced against the sturdy wood of the church. Bones set a pace that had a fast tempo. This would be the one of the times that he wouldn’t take Jim apart piece by piece and put him back together. They didn’t really have that sort of time. Bones snapped his hips harshly, whispering into Jim’s ear how he was going to sully the church and how they were desecrating holy land. They were the hottest words Jim ever as Bones’ Southern drawl become more prominent. He loved it when Bones lost control and his accent thickened into what Jim loved to call lazy honey. It was heavy in his ear as Bones played with his nipples causing Jim to lose what little control he had and beg for the release he wanted so desperately.

 

Bones’ chuckle was carried by the slight breeze as he heard Jim’s pleas. They weren’t going to last much longer with the way Bones was snapping his hips and pulling at Jim’s cock. They were descending into a spiral of pleasure. It was out of control as they chased after their release, spiralling further into the haze of lust that clouded their minds. When Bones bit into Jim’s neck when he came it was enough to trigger Jim’s orgasm. He came over the wall of the church, his come splattering onto parts of chipped paint as Bones thrusted twice before stopping and resting his head on Jim’s shoulder.

 

Their breathing was ragged for a few minutes as their bodies cooled down as much as they could in the heat. Jim knew that he wouldn’t be able to come to church next Sunday without blushing. Bones had a way of making even the most innocent thing dirty and Jim sure as hell loved it. When they were finally ready Bones pulled himself out of Jim and zipped his pants up. There was no use in wiping anything up because they were heading straight home.

 

Jim pulled his pants and turned around to glare at Bones but it fell short when he gave him a grin instead. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

“Darlin’, I’d say it was in you.” Bones replied with a smirk as he pulled Jim to his body. He gave Jim a slow kiss before pulling away.

 

“And people say I’m the dirty one in this relationship.” Jim groused with a roll of his eyes. His smile contradicted his actions since there really was no one else he would ever consider a relationship with. They ambled to the car, still leaning on one another with their heads bent towards each other. They weren’t quite ready to let go of the other.

  
“If they only knew huh?” Bones said before he and Jim slid into the car. 


End file.
